Referencias Culturales
Esta es una lista de todas las referencias en distintos medios respecto a menciones, apariciones y homenajes relacionadas con la saga God of War. Social Empires *El dios del Inframundo, Hades, viene incluido por la obtención del templo Soul Mixer y un periodo de espera. Mayoritariamente en sus rasgos, no cabe la menor duda de que se trataría del mismo, incluso se le ve equipado con su casco y las garras, ocupando casi las mismas habilidades. Hades en social empires.png|Hades en Social Empires. *Un ataque especial del Campeón Espartano, es el de protegerse con escudos y lanzas; muy parecido al Ejercito de Esparta que Kratos usaría. Ejercito de esparta en social empires.png|Ejercito de Esparta en el juego Social Empires. *Parte de la colección mitológica, se puede conseguir a Ares basado en el mismo dios antagonista del primer juego. Exactamente es idéntico en la apariencia, salvo por la alargada barba que posee, pero es posible que fuera tomada la idea del concepto original que se le tenia planeado. Ares en social empires.png|Ares en el juego de Social Empires. Ares-2.jpg|Arte conceptual descartado de Ares. LittleBigPlanet V''éase articulo principal'': LittleBigPlanet El Pollo Robot thumb|228px *En dos ocasiones Kratos aparece en la comedia para adultos, The Robot Chicken; La primera fue en la que el espartano, mataría dos enemigos y entraría a una habitación para realizar un minijuego sexual (de la cual una es una mujer y el otro un hombre), la segunda vez, estaría manteniendo una conversación con Nathan Drake y Nariko, ambos personajes de la compañía PlayStation. kratos y drake.png Bit of War V''éase articulo principal'':'' Bit of War thumb|184px Kung Fu Panda 3 *El Villano principal, Kai, ocupa dos cadenas con cuchillas de jade, encadenadas a sus brazos y maniobrando con ellas de formas muy parecidas a las que Kratos lo hace con las Espadas del Caos. Los Simpson [[Archivo:Parodia_de_gow2_en_los_simpsons_(serie).png|thumb|right|200px|''Guts of Wars II: Entrails of Intestinox.]] *En el quinto capítulo de la temporada 23 de Los Simpsons,' ''The Food Wife, hay una parodia de God of War II llamada Guts of Wars II: Entrails of Intestinox, un videojuego del cual el programador dice que "entregará varias horas de juego", pero que el protagonista Bart Simpson termina en un par de minutos. *No es la primera vez que God of War tiene referencias en la serie creada por Matt Groening. En el videojuego The Simpsons Game durante el capítulo Day of the Dolphin, puede notarse un letrero en el escenario que dice: "God of Wharf: Hot Chowder", donde aparece Kratos con un plato de sopa. Parodia_de_gow_en_los_simpsons_(juego).png|''God of Wharf: Hot Chowder''. Mortal Kombat (2011) V''éase articulo principal'': Mortal Kombat (2011) Racist Mario thumb|176px *Un vídeo de animación flash creado por Flashgitz donde Kratos aparece compitiendo en la carrera como invitado. En eso un Mario desenfrenado al volante desea impedirlo, tomándose muy enserio la competición, presentando un duelo a muerte entre ambos por querer sacar el primer lugar. Heavenly Sword *En el videojuego '''Heavenly Sword, durante el capítulo 3 controlas a un personaje secundario, Kai, quien debe thumb|178px|La Armadura de Dios y las Espadas del Caos.infiltrarse para llegar a una armería y conseguir la Espada Celestial, para entregársela a la protagonista, Nariko. Al llegar, se aprecian las espadas y armaduras de guerreros que han perecido a manos del enemigo principal, Bohan; una de estas armaduras es la Armadura de Dios, exhibida junto a las Espadas del Caos. Según el juego, esta armadura perteneció a Lang-Ztu, quien alguna vez fue miembro de un Monasterio del Templo del Agua y murió por deshonrar al Rey Bohan. My Little Pony thumb|136px *Un misterioso carcelero, que aparecio por un momento en el juego mobile de Gameloft, capturaba criaturas antiguas y comercializaba con ellas. Vagamente esta inspirado en el protagonista Kratos, teniendo la misma tez de color en su piel, corte de barba, sandalias, vendas atadas en las patas, una marca roja en su ojo derecho y por ocupar una cadena como arma, haciendo alusión a las icónicas espadas unidas en sus brazos, a su vez tiene el nombre de Cratus, con el cual así se llamaba realmente en latín, el héroe de la mitología griega original. Gustavinho em o Enigma da Esfinge *Se dió la oportunidad de que Kratos apareciera en un coliseo romano como contrincante, para enfrentar al niño. Para su fortuna, lo hace resbalar con caramelos suyos que traía consigo. kratos en gustavinho.png Shovel Knight V''éase articulo principal'': Shovel Knight thumb|200px 50 años del dibujante Mauricio de Sousa En su homenaje de carrera como caricaturista, uno de los protagonistas llamado Cebola, se imagina así mismo vestido como el semidiós Kratos, reemplazando sus espadas por tijeras. How it should have Ended Entre una de las tantas parodias que hace un canal de animación en Youtube, acerca de como debió acabar tal final para cada franquicia, con un tono de cómico y God of War es una de ellas. Después de asesinar a Ares, Kratos esta determinado en seguir asesinando dioses, arrojando a Atenea por los Riscos del Suicidio, siguiendo con Thor, Anubis y por segunda vez al Dios de la Guerra. ares parodia.png kratos y atenea parodia.png Yooka-Laylee thumb|210px Hay un carrito minero que sirve de transporte a los protagonistas en minijuegos, y en su primer encuentro con ellos les dice su nombre, el cual es Kartos (un juego de letras del nombre Kratos, sopreponiendo antes la "a"), a lo que Laylee le contesta si es "el dios del oro?", una obvia referencia al titulo del semidiós como el Dios de la Guerra. kartos el dios del oro.png Transformers thumb|234px Dos espadas hechas de energon, las empuña Optimus Prime en sus muñecas, en las peliculas de la franquicia. Resplandecen en un tono anaranjado, parecido a como se ven las Espadas del Caos, cubiertas por su flameante poder, va igual por la forma diseñada del filo y de tener marcas dibujadas. Manly Guys Doing Manly Things Kratos es un personaje frecuente en las tiras cómicas semanales. Siempre que sale se le hace una parodia o sátira de lo que ha hecho ya en la saga o de su ira incontrolable. 2010-02-22.jpg 2010-03-22.jpg PlayStation *Un comercial de Adult Swim, promocionando el nuevo juego de God of War junto a la PlayStation 4, aparecen Kratos y Atreus retando a dos muchachos a un partido de basketball. Como no sabian jugar, destrozaron el balon con el Arco y el Hacha Leviatan, en su lugar fue reemplazado por la cabeza de Mimir. Mas tarde se sentaron a jugar en un sillon el reciente juego de la saga. Lo mas destacable fue que participaron las voces originales, salvo la de Atreus, que no hablo en ningun momento.thumb|Titulo del video *Se dio a conocer Play Station All-Star, por un teaser entrante que revelaba quienes de la compañia participarian. Quedo demostrado que Kratos no iria a faltar, pues tambien le acompaño la diosa Atenea. *El comediante español, Joaquín Reyes, encarnaria a Kratos en su nueva vida como mentor de Atreus (cuyo actor es un niño vestido como el). El corto fue subido al canal de PlayStation España ''en exclusividad y para dar un toque humoristico al juego que recien salio para el mercado. Comienza con Kratos hablandole al Hacha Leviatán (como si de un telefono se trataba) y entonces narro brevemente su historia en Grecia. God of war - for michael! comercial.jpg|Kratos y Atenea juntos en el comercial de Play Station All-Star Battle Royale. Kratos y atreus en comercial de adult swim.png|Kratos y Atreus, en medio dela cancha para retar a los jovenes. Mimir en comercial de adult swim.png|Mimir preocupado de que a su costumbre, no les resultaria jugar como es debido. Kratos en un buen padre.png|Joaquin Reyes interpretando a Kratos en el video ''Kratos un buen Padre. Atreus en kratos un buen padre.png El Increible Mundo de Gumball *Hay un especial de noche de brujas llamado "The Ghouls", en el que Richard Watterson va disfrazado de Kratos, mientras entrega los dulces a sus hijos, momentos antes de cantar la Cancion de Halloween. Richard Watterson Kratos.png Guacamelee! 2 *Una pancarta de un luchador parecido a Kratos aparece pegada a un letrero; revelando que su compañero es un niño enmascarado, nombrandolos como: Papa y Chico, clara referencia a la relacion paterna que tiene con Atreus. kratos guacamelee 2.png Categoría:Artículos especiales